The Walking Dead season 1
by BeckyAnderson
Summary: Eventual crossover of both walking dead (game and tv show). There's dialogue from the game, but it'll follow the tv's plot more. It's my first fanfic so please review? Was formally called Survival.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction that I've ever uploaded so... Yeah.

Chapter one

"Becky close the door and keep away from the windows!" Sandra yelled as she yanked the black haired teen away from the front door in a panic. Blood still seeped from her bandage, despite the attack having happened almost three hours ago. "There's still crazy people roaming **around** and I promised our parents and Clem's that I would keep you guys safe!"

Becky finally noticed Clementine looking at the both of them from the dining room. She looked terrified as she watched her babysitter and friend argue from the living room.

"... I'm sorry. I'll keep the door closed," Becky finally said. She didn't look at her sister as she spoke, merely keeping her gaze on Clementine.

Sandra let out a sigh. "Thank you. I'm going to go lay down, ok? Keep the noise down," she ordered as she stumbled up the stairwell. Becky nodded and watched as the eldest disappeared upstairs.

"Let's go up to the treehouse," Becky suggested. Grabbing a bag she added "we can bring some food and water up there with us."

Clementine gave a bright smile. "Yeah! I'll leave my radio in here in case Sandra comes looking for us."

"Sounds good."

Both girls packed the pink bag and made their way out the back door and up the wooden ladder. Up there, they talked and laughed softly amongst themselves without a care in the world.

Their few hours of happiness was cut off by a moan coming from Clem's radio.

"Looks like she's up," Becky sighed. "I'll go see what her problem is," she told Clem as she opened the treehouse door. She poked her head out and froze at the sight she saw.

Sandra was standing in front of the glass door with a head cocked to the side. Squinting, she saw blood coming from her sisters mouth in thin lines. A hand raised up and banged against the glass before Sandra stumbled backwards out of sight.

"What is it?" Clementine asked, fear mixing into her voice.

"I... I don't think we should go into your house yet..." Becky said as she quickly came back inside.

"Why not?"

She took a breath before speaking again. "Sandra looks like the person that attacked her. Weird looking... absent..."

"When can we go back?"

"I... I don't know Clem..."

"Becky, wake up," Clementine whispered into the elder girls ear. Behind her Lee was smiling in a failed attempt of hiding his laugh as Becky snorted herself awake. "Lee said its time to get up."

"Lee can go sh-" Lee interrupted the rude suggestion with a well timed cough. He knew from the beginning that the teen had a bad habit of swearing, which he knew already that Clementine didn't approve of, and he'd rather not know the full vocabulary that she had.

"God my back hurts," Becky groaned as Lee helped her up.

"Well, that's because you slept in a barn young lady," a man spoke up,as he walked into the barn. He looked about an inch shorter than Lee, and looked like a hunter. A baseball hat and a full mustache reminded Becky of her parents neighbor. "You should be lucky that you've got no spiders in your hair-"

Clementine let out a startled scream.

"-but I bet your daddy scared them all away," he finished with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm not her dad," Lee spoke up. "I came across these two yesterday, I'm helping them find their parents."

The man glanced at Becky for a brief confirmation, at her nod he shrugged. "Huh. Well, the names Kenny," he said as they made their way outside of the barn. A young boy, probably a year older than Clementine, ran up to them.

"Dad! Dad! I'm gonna go ride a tractor!" The kid exclaimed. Shortly behind him was Shaun Greene, who was shaking his head in amusement at the boy.

"You can come by and help us out later, if you want to Lee," Shaun said to the man. Though he gave Becky a charming smile and the young teen turned to Clementine to hide her blush.

"Will do," Lee said. The group watched as the two made their way to the back before Kenny spoke up again.

"That there was Kenny jr., though we just call him Duck."

"Duck?"

"Yeah, like 'water off of a ducks back?'" Kenny shook his head. "Nothing fazes that boy. Personally, I think it's because he's dumber than a bag of hammers."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, and this here is my wife, Katjaa," Kenny smiled proudly at a kind looking woman sitting on by the house.

"Hello," she said with a soft smile.

"Katjaa, this here is Lee and... Uh... " beside Lee Becky hid her smirk at the mans failure to ask for everyone's names.

"This is Clementine and Becky. I'm looking after them until I find their parents," Lee spoke up.

"Those are very pretty names," Katjaa said to them with a smile.

"Thank you," Clementine said from behind Becky's legs.

"I'm gonna go fix up the truck. You girls should sit here and chat for a bit," Kenny suggested as he started to walk towards the truck by the wooden fence.

"I'll go see if Shaun needs any help," Lee said awkwardly before limping his way towards the back of the house quickly.

"So how old are you two?" Katjaa asked the girls after a moment of silence.

"I'm almost eleven," Clementine answered.

"Fifteen," Becky said.

"And what grades are you in?"

"Third."

"Tenth."

"Do you know what you want to do, Becky?" Katjaa asked.

"I think psychology, but I also want to do something with art," Becky awkwardly said.

"She's really good at art!" Clementine added excitedly. "She's teaching me how to draw."

Katjaa smiled at Becky's embarrassment. "That sounds really nice," she said smiling at the both of them. Turning her attention towards Clementine she asked the girl about third grade. For her it was a more relatable subject as her son was in fourth.

As the two talked, Becky watched Kenny and Lee talk quietly with each other while Kenny worked.

'Maybe I should tell Lee that he killed my sister...' Becky thought to herself. After a brief moment of debating she decided to save that information unless she was asked. Lee still looked torn about the whole ordeal and she couldn't bring herself to make him feel more guilt.

A scream tore through the air making everyone freeze in surprise and fear. Almost immediately Kenny and Lee sprang into action, rushing towards the back of the farm house. Kenny gave a quick shout of "stay here" to the girls before he completely disappeared from sight. Hershel appeared shortly behind them with a shot gun, not sparing any of the girls a second glance.

Clementine clung to Becky's shirt in fear as gun shots sounded. Yelling sounded shortly after, though faint to the three.

"What do you think happened?" Katjaa wondered aloud.

"Just get the fuck out of here!" Hershel's voice sounded filled with pain.

Kenny appeared with Duck clinging to him, Lee following shortly behind them. Both were walking quickly with shocked and horrified expressions.

"We've got a ride to Macon," Lee said to the two girls softly, nodding his head towards Kenny, who was discussing something with Katjaa, and the truck.

"What happened?" Clementine asked him, still clinging to her friend.

Lee shook his head slightly. "I'll tell you girls later," he promised. "We just gotta go now." He helped the two girls into the back with Katjaa and Duck, giving them both a reassuring smile before getting into the passengers seat by Kenny. "Let's go."

The truck stuttered to a stop near a drugstore, and from what Becky could tell the roads were empty of the living but full of the remains. Cars littered the streets and body parts were laying around. As far as they could tell there weren't any walkers anywhere nearby.

"This is as far as she'll go," Kenny said as he got out of the truck.

"Then it's all we need," Lee said getting out as well.

Becky nearly leapt out of the truck at the thought of finally moving around after being stuck in the truck for who knows how long. She hopped on one leg, alternating every now and then, as she shook feeling into her legs.

"Legs fall asleep?" Lee asked her with an amused smile.

"Yeah, they're awake now though," Becky answered as she felt the familiar feeling of pins and needles.

"Here, you can lean against my shoulder if you need to," Lee offered. "We don't want to get separated from Kenny," he added.

"Yeah, sure," she shrugged and looped her arm around his shoulders. Lee had to lean down a few inches as they awkwardly hobbled after the others, with him being nearly six feet and she barely reaching five foot five.

"Hey there, you friendly?" Kenny spoke up from the front. "Trucks run out of gas," he added with a chuckle. However he dropped the smile as the walker looked up at him and growled. "Shit!"

Behind him, Duck let out a scream as another walker grabbed him from behind. "Duck!" Kenny screamed, rushing to protect his son but Lee beat him to it.

Grabbing the walker, Lee lifted it off of the young boy and held it up by its neck. Below it's kicking feet, Duck ran into his mothers arms. Lee let out a yell as the walker turned its hungry eyes onto him with teeth snapping in anticipation. Becky quickly grabbed it by the back of its head, pulling it backwards and away from Lee's face.

The gun shot came out of nowhere it seemed. Blood coated the side of Becky's face and the walker fell to the ground permanently dead. Turning they saw two figures, a man and woman standing there.

"Hurry and get inside!" The man hissed as the woman shot a few more walkers.

Becky grabbed Clementine's hand as Lee grabbed hers, running into the open gate of the drugstore with Kenny and his family. Behind them the woman covered them up until she reached the gate, as soon as she entered another man shut the gate closed and locked it.

"You guys ok? No one bit?" The woman asked after regaining her breath.

"Yeah, we're ok. No ones bit," Lee said after checking both Becky and Clementine.

"Same here," Kenny said firmly. Behind him Katjaa was cleaning Duck and nodding when she found no bites.

The woman and the three men in the store relaxed. "That's good to hear. I'm Carley, this is Glenn," she gestured to the man who helped her outside. "Doug," she pointed to the man who was positioned by the windows. "And Mark," she nodded to the man who'd shut the gate. "And you guys are?"

"I'm Kenny, this is my wife, Katjaa and my son Duck," Kenny said.

"Lee, this is Becky and Clementine," Lee gestured to the girls.

"Not your daughters?" Carley asked skeptically.

"uh, no. I'm just looking after them until I find their parents," Lee said while Becky looked at her pale skin and then to his darker one. Clementine looked like a more believable daughter to Lee than she did.

"We need to leave here soon," Mark spoke up finally. "There's too many walkers coming, we won't be able to protect ourselves in here soon."

"I can go get gas, bring it back for us and we can head somewhere new," Glenn said. "I'll go up to the inn and make my way back."

"That would be good," Carley nodded.

"You local?" Lee asked Glenn.

"Born and raised," Glenn answered.

Lee nodded. "Uh, maybe you should use Clem's radio..." He looked at Clem for her consent, at her nod he continued "just in case of any complications along the way. Clementine has the other one."

"Thanks," Glenn said as he took the radio from Clementine. After a moment he left and everyone dispersed into their own area.

Becky and Clementine sat down by the pharmacy and leaned against the wall. Across the store by the concession corner was Kenny and his family. By the entrance was Doug, who was on lookout, and Carly who was fixing a radio. Mark was sitting by the office door cleaning a shot gun and Lee was making his way around talking to everybody.

"Are you ok?" Becky asked Clem as she cleaned off her face. She was using a rag she found on the ground rather than her hoodie, which probably smeared the blood rather than get it fully off.

"I was scared," Clementine whispered. "I thought you were going to get bitten and turn out like S-Sandra..."

Becky closed her eyes at Sandra's name and took a breath before speaking again. "I promise you, I will not turn out like Sandra did."

"You have to swear to!" Clementine demanded.

"I thought you hated swears."

"Not that kind."

The two let out a laugh before linking their pinkies. "I swear to you, I will not get bitten."

"Hey there," Lee said as he walked up to them. He had heard their conversation and was waiting till they were done before he approached. He wanted to talk with them alone, or as alone they could get.

"Hey Lee," Clementine smiled at him.

"How are you two holding up?"

"we're doing ok," Becky replied.

They smiled at him as he settled down beside Becky, he gave her a quick hug. "I'm glad you two are ok. Now... I know I'm not your dads, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me, ok?"

"And you'll watch over us too right?" Clementine asked.

"Of course," Lee answered firmly.

"You'll be our guy?" Becky asked now.

"I'll be your guy," Lee said with a laugh.

"Hey, uh, little girl? Is your daddy there?" Glenn's voice sounded suddenly. Clementine quickly handed the radio to Lee.

"I'm here Glenn. What's up?" Lee asked as he walked over to Carley.

"Do... Do we just stay here?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, if they need us they'll call us over," Becky responded.

They adults all talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before Kenny and Lee walked over to the girls.

"Becky, Clem, I'm going to be heading out with Carley to help out Glenn. Stay here with Kenny, Katjaa and Duck, ok?" Lee said. "I'll come back, don't worry," he added at Clementine's worried look.

"We will," Becky promised.

When they came back, the store was nearly surrounded by walkers. Kenny went out to grab his truck, now full of gas, and backed it into the alley. Becky and Clementine stood with Katjaa and Duck by the door while the other four kept the walkers at bay. Kenny honked rapidly, and everyone filed out of the store and into the truck. Doug, Glenn mark and Lee all sat on the bed while everyone else was piled into the truck.

They sped off in the direction of the motel, loosing the walkers quickly. Parking in the lot, they piled out. Clem and Duck stood close to Katjaa while Becky leaned against the trucks bed. Glenn walked with Lee to a nearby car and spoke briefly. When Glenn drove off Lee came back looking grim.

"What are we gonna do?" Becky asked him.

"Stay here, survive," Kenny spoke up.

"Who knows, maybe we have a chance here," Carly spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky had never felt the need to throttle a child until this moment of time. In the two hours of escaping their motel of two months, Duck had taken up the role of initiating the road trip games.

"I spy a walker!" Duck exclaimed for the tenth time in the past thirty minutes.

"There's a ton of those," Becky groaned.

"Yes but this one- oh... never mind it's gone now," the boy sulked for a brief second before looking for a new target. "I spy something ... Gray!"

"Duck, no one wants to play-"

"Is it the pavement?" Clementine asked.

"Yep!"

Becky banged her head against the RV's wall, beside her Carley gave the teen a sympathetic smile. In the two months that the group of nine had been together, Duck and Clementine stuck to Becky like glue. And Becky, who had no one her age, was stuck participating in nearly every activity that the two children thought up of.

There were few good outcomes of this. One was that due to lack of food and constant running and moving around, Becky had lost about twenty pounds of her previous chub. Another was that she now had two heavily devoted children who followed her every command.

Except when it came to I spy.

"Duck, lower your voice," Kenny told his son as he continued to drive. In the passengers seat was Katjaa, who smiled out the window at her sons antics.

"Hey Lee," Kenny called back. "You sure that Atlanta is the way to go. I still think Savannah is more practical..."

"Yeah, and if I'm wrong we can get out quickly," Lee answered from his task of sorting out the food. "We'll need to go on a run soon..."

"How much do we have?"

"About... Two days worth if we stretch it," Mark mused aloud.

"Maybe we can find a store that's not looted," Doug wondered.

"Doubt it," Becky muttered.

"Clem it's your turn now," Duck was saying.

"Huh, oh... Uh, I spy a... Something green?"

"Is... Is it grass? Or a tree? Maybe that car!" Duck began listing all of the green things he saw in his immediate vision.

"It was the grass," Clementine said over his ramblings.

"Oh, well. I spy something tall!" Duck practically yelled. Becky resisted the urge to bang her head again.

"Is it a building?"

"Building?" Becky poked her head up.

"Atlanta is in view," Kenny said.

"Finally."

The RV was silent as Kenny drove closer to the city. Lee made his way up to the bench where the children sat and placed a hand on Becky's head. Everyone had abandoned their work to watch as they entered Atlanta.

"It's so...empty," Becky whispered as she gazed at the empty streets. "No walkers, no cars... No people."

"maybe there's people outside of the city," Doug mused.

"There's a horse!" Duck shouted excitedly.

Running beside the RV was a brown horse carrying a man in a cops uniform. Everyone stared at him in a stunned silence as he waved at them politely. Gazing upwards, he spurred the horse faster and around the corner, only to turn with walkers grabbing at the horse.

"Son of a-" Kenny jerked the wheel to the side and rammed the RV against a tank. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

the man outside was currently holed up in the tank as walkers surrounded both vehicles. Becky grabbed both clement inane Duck and pulled them away from the windows as the rest grabbed their guns. A voice sounded from Clementine's radio, everyone stopped to listen.

"Hey, dumbass one and two. Yeah, you two in the tank and RV," the voice said.

"I know that voice," Lee spoke up. "It's Glenn." He grabbed the radio. "Glenn, is that you?"

"Lee? Is that you guys in the RV?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah it's us," Lee answered.

"alright, hang on a minute. You in the tank, you alive in there?"

"Hello? Hello?" Came the mans voice.

Glenn's sigh sounded. "There you are."

"Where are you? Outside?" The man sounded panicked. "Can you see me right now?"

"yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers- both of you. That's the bad news."

"There's good news?" Lee and the man cut in.

"...no."

Becky groaned.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here," the man said.

"Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out."

Becky grabbed the radio from Lee. "We're having one now," she snapped before handing it back.

"Got any advice for me?" The man asked ignoring the teen.

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it." Glenn ignored the teen as well.

"that's it? "Make a run for it"?" The man asked incredulously.

"My ways not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far? Both of you?" Glenn rushed out.

"so far," the man said while Lee gave a "yeah."

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you two move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. You got ammo?"

"in that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?"

"Forget the bag, ok? It's not an option. What do you have on you?"

"hang on," it was silent for a minute while both groups checked. " I've got a Beretta with one clip, 15 rounds," the man said.

"we've got about thirty," Lee said.

"Make 'em count. Jump off on the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. Lee, you guys grab what you can and do the same. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there." Glenn ordered.

Becky and Clementine grabbed their book bags as the adults grabbed the food and guns. Duck ran to his mother as Kenny and Lee loaded their guns.

"you heard him, let's go," Lee said as they pushed open the door. In front of the RV the man was exiting the tank. Jumping to the ground he shot a few of the walkers while Lee and Kenny worked their way over to him.

"Can you run?" Kenny asked the man as he limped a bit.

"yeah," the man groaned.

"Then run," Lee said as the others caught up. Behind him, Carley and Mark were shooting at the walkers that were coming up behind them. The ten of them ran as fast as they could, shooting when the walkers got to close.

"Whoa! Not dead!" Glenn's voice sounded from the alley. The man quickly put his gun down. "Come on! Come on!" He lead them further into the alley and to a ladder, which he climbed up on.

They followed up after him, the man, who'd ran out of bullets, went up first with the children following behind. Katjaa and Doug followed next , then Carley with Mark and Lee following last.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood," Glenn said to the man once they reached the metal balcony. "You the new sheriff come riding in to clean the town?"

"it wasn't my intention," the man said.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw," Glenn said sarcastically. "You're still a dumbass."

"nice to see you again, Glenn," Lee said finally.

"You too. I was hoping you guys were still alive," Glenn told him.

"Rick. Thanks," Rick offered his hand to Glenn and Lee.

"Glenn. You're welcome."

"Lee."

"Oh no..." Glenn breathed out as walkers began to climb up the ladder. The three men looked down, them up. "Bright side: it'll be the fall that kills us."

Becky took one look at the tall ladder and said, "hell no."

"swear."

Glenn began climbing upwards with Rick following closely behind. Doug went up next and Carley after him. Katjaa was coaxing Duck and Clementine up before joining them.

"Just keep a good hold before you move," Lee assured Becky. "You have to go up though, you know that. I'll be right up after you, I'll catch you if you fall."

Gulping, the teen took hold of the ladder and started to climb. With each pull she let out a string of curses, to which Clementine kept yelling "swear". Finally she reached the top and received a hug from Katjaa as her reward.

Once everyone was up they began to move again.

"Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick was asking Glenn.

"somebody did- I guess when the city got overrun," Glenn answered as he hopped over a pipe. "Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks can get through." He added as they ran on the roof of the second building.

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for us?" Rick asked.

"Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up Shit Creek, somebody might do the same for me," Glenn answered as he began to climb down a hatch. "Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you."

They all climbed down after him, with Rick closing the hatch after them. Dropping down they followed Glenn as he ran through an office and out a back way.

"I'm back. Got some guest plus four geeks in the alley," he said into a radio. They reached the bottom of the stairs and froze as some walkers growled at them. Behind the walkers two people ran out of a side door and killed them. "Let's go!" Glenn called to the group as he ran through the two.

"Morales let's go!" One of the men said once the last person was through, they ran back into the building and shut the door.

"You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you," a blonde woman said as she grabbed Rick and pushed him against some boxes.

"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off," one of the men, Morales, said.

"Come on, ease up," a black woman coaxed her.

"Ease up? You're kidding me right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole," Andrea snapped.

"Sh-should she even have a gun?" Becky muttered to Carley.

"Andrea, I said back the hell off," Morales snapped. It was silent for a few minutes save Andreas heavy breathing. "Or pull the trigger," he added as she refused to move.

At that she lowered the gun and turned and said, "we're dead- all of us- because of you," to Rick.

"I don't understand," Rick said.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies," Morales said as he lead Rick roughly further into the building. "You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K Corral." They stopped inside a store front.

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds," a black man said to Rick and Lee.

Behind the group, Becky and Clementine grabbed some clothes and placed them in their bags.

"You just rang the dinner bell," Andrea said.

"Get the picture now?" Morales asked.

In front of the windows and doors were a hoard of walkers trying to enter. Some had managed to crack some of the glass due to the banging. The group retreated a bit aways.

"What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea asked.

"Trying to flag the helicopter," Rick answered.

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. There ain't no damn helicopter," the black man said.

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens," the black woman said to Rick.

"I saw it," Rick said firmly.

"What about you guys?" Andrea turned to Lee.

"We heard that Atlanta was safe, apparently we were wrong," Lee said.

"Hey, T-Dog, try that CB. Can you contact the others?" Morales asked.

"Others? The refugee center?" Rick asked.

"yeah, the refugee center," the black woman began sarcastically. "They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us."

"Got no signal, maybe the roof," T-Dog suggested.

A gun shot sounded.

"Oh no. Was that Dixon?" Andrea exclaimed.

"What is that maniac doing?"

"come on, let's go," Morales ordered.

The group ran up the back stairwell and to the roof where a man stood at the edge firing into the hoard.

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" Morales yelled as the man laughed.

He fired another shot as Andrea groaned. "Huh? Hey! You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun!" He yelled as he jumped down. "Only common sense."

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got, man!" T-Dog yelled at him. "And you're bringing more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill."

"Hey, bad enough I've hit this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day," the man said.

""That'll be the day"? You got something you want to tell me?" T-Dog asked.

"Hey, T-Dog man just leave it. Alright? It ain't worth it," Morales said. "Now, Merle, just relax ok? We've got enough trouble."

"you want to know the day?" Merle asked T-Dog.

"yeah."

"I'll tell you the day, Mr. "Yo". It's the day I take orders from a nigger."

"Mother-" t-Dog began as he threw a punch, only to get hit by Merle's gun.

"Hey, come on that enough!" Lee yelled as he and Rick restrained Merle. Both were thrown to the ground as Merle kept going after T-Dog.

"Stop it!" Becky yelled as everyone around her yelled at him to stop as well. Merle ignored them all as he began punching T-Dog repeatedly. Merle pulled out a hand gun and everyone went silent.

"No no no, please. Please," Andrea pleaded.

Merle looked around at everyone before spitting on T-Dog. "Yeah! Alright! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote mr. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on. Let's see 'em," one by one Morales, Andrea, Jacqui and Glenn rose their hands. "Yeah, that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anyone else?" Merle turned towards Lee's group and Rick. "Hmm? Anybody?"

"Yeah," Rick said before knocking Merle onto the ground and handcuffing him to a pipe.

"Who the hell are you?!" Merle screamed.

"Officer Friendly," Rick said as he proceeded to tell Merle the new rules of nature. From the side everyone watched as Rick put a gun to Merle's head.

"you wouldn't. You're a cop."

"All I am anymore, is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that," He said before getting up and tossing something over the side of the building. Behind him Merle was screaming.

"you're not Atlanta pd," Morales said.

"I'm from up the road aways," Rick said.

"Well, Officer Friendly... From up the roads away, welcome to the big city."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter might be shorter than the others, I'm sorry if it is. But this is the end of episode two so I had to end it with this chapter.**

Chapter three

"God, it's like town square down there," Andrea said as she peered over the edge of the roof. Becky took a quick glance and nodded.

"How's that signal?" Morales asked.

"Like Dixon's brain- weak," T-Dog answered.

"I don't have anything either," Clementine spoke up.

"Keep trying."

"Why? There's nothing they can do. Not a damn thing," Andrea said to Rick before she walked off.

"Got some people outside the city is all," Morales said to Rick and Lee.

"Then we'll have to get ourselves out," Lee said.

"What about the sewers?" Rick asked.

"Hey Glenn, check the alley for manholes," Morales ordered. They watched as Glenn went to go check, only for him to come back shaking his head.

"Must be where all the geeks are," he said.

"this building was built in the '20's, there should be a passageway down into the sewers," Jacqui spoke up.

"How do you know?" Glenn asked.

"It's my job-was," she answered.

"Let's check," Lee said.

Katjaa and the kids stayed in the store front with Rick, Lee, Kenny, Carley, Andrea and Mark. T-Dog was still on the roof trying to get a signal still while Glenn and Morales were down in the sewers.

"Becky? Clementine? Why are your bags bulging?" Katjaa asked the two.

"W-well... My clothes are starting to get baggy and Clementine needed a jacket so we kinda took some..." Becky said sheepishly. "I mean, it's not illegal anymore... Right?" She directed the last part towards Rick.

"I don't think there's anymore law officials to arrest you, so yeah it's not illegal," he said to her with a smile.

The sound of the first barrier of glass being broken sounded and everyone with a gun aimed. Morales and Glenn ran up.

"was there a way?" Rick asked.

"no," Glenn answered.

"we need to find a way out quickly," Andrea said.

They all ran back up to the roof. Rick was looking through binoculars as T-Dog continued trying to get a signal. Becky, Clementine and Duck all sat down a bit aways from Merle as they waited.

"That construction site, those trucks- they always keep keys on hand," Rick said as he handed the binoculars to Morales.

"You'll never make it past the walkers," Morales said finally.

"You got me out of that tank," Rick said to Glenn.

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted," Glenn protested.

"can we distract them again?"

"Right. Listen to him. He's onto something," Merle drawled. "A diversion, like on "Hogan's Heroes."

"God. Give it a rest," Jacqui snapped.

"They're drawn by sound right?" Rick asked.

"Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come," Glenn agreed.

"What else?"

"Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you, and if they catch you, they eat you," Morales answered.

"They can tell us by smell?"

"Can't you?" Glenn asked.

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct," Andrea added.

Rick was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I've got an idea. Glenn, Andrea, Lee, T-Dog, Jacqui, Morales- come with me," he said as he lead them back into the store.

"You guys stay here," Lee told his group.

"Like we can go anywhere," Becky muttered.

A few minutes later everyone but Rick, Glenn and Lee were running back onto the roof. They all rushed to the side of the roof, Morales asking T-Dog to continue trying the radio as they ran.

"What's going on?" Kenny demanded.

"They're out there- covered in walker guts," Jacqui answered sounding disgusted.

"Oh I gotta see this," Becky said as she too ran to the side.

"Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?" T-Dog was saying as he sat down beside her.

"There!" Morales said as he pointed at three figures with bloody looking coats.

Sure enough, Becky could see enough that the three figured were Rick, Lee and Glenn. "Holy shit," she breathed.

"swear," Clementine said from behind her.

"Is that cop out on the streets with the handcuff keys?" Merle asked lowly.

T-Dog slowly raised up the key and dangled it. "Base camp, this is T-Dog can any body hear me?"

"Receptions bad on this end," a crackly voice sounded. "Repeat, repeat."

"Shane is that you?" T-Dog asked. "We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store. There's geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded and we've got another stranded group with children trapped with us."

There was static as his answer.

"You think they heard all of what you said?" Becky asked him.

"I don't know for sure," he said to her.

"Fucking great," she sighed.

"Swear!" Clementine pipped up.

"Is she for real?" Merle asked no one in particular. "Swear this and swear that. Child grow the fuck up."

"Oi!" Becky said sharply. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"And what are you gonna do about it? Huh?" Merle taunted.

Becky kicked him in the jaw. "That's for T-Dog as well," she said.

"I like her," Jacqui said out loud.

And then the rain started and everyone ran to see what was about to happen.

"It's just a cloudburst! We get them all the time, it'll be quick," Morales said.

"Yeah, but it's washing off the guts," Becky pointed out.

Everyone watched as the walkers seemed to get more and more agitated around the three. Suddenly Rick slammed his ax head into a walkers before the three bolted with the walkers behind them.

"They're leaving us," Andrea suddenly said.

"Lee wouldn't do that," Becky shook her head.

"Where are they going?" Morales asked.

"No, no come back," Andrea pleaded.

"The roll up doors facing the street, be there and be ready," Glenn said over the radio.

"Come on let's go!" Morales said as they all ran down the stairwell.

reaching the doors Jacqui, Katjaa and Andrea took hold of the chain and waited.

"What is that?" Kenny asked a beeping sounded from outside.

"They're here! Let's go! They're in here!" T-Dog yelled.

"Son of a bit-" Kenny was cut off by two knocks on the door.

Jacqui, Katjaa and Andrea pulled open the door quickly as Becky took Clementine and Duck's hands. Everyone through the supplies into the back before climbing into the truck as fast as possible. Morales was the last one into the crowded truck and he pulled the back door closed as the walkers closed in.

Rick sped off.

After a few moments of everyone catching their breath and clinging to one another, T-Dog spoke up.

"I dropped the damn key."

Everyone was silent as they weren't really sorry that Merle wasn't there.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea asked the most important question.

Glenn was currently enjoying his new car as he raced down the empty interstate cheering loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Best not to dwell on it," Morales said after a few minutes of silence. "Merle being left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back...except maybe Daryl."

"Daryl?" Rick asked.

"His brother," Morales answered.

They both faced the road just as Glenn rode past them whooping.

"At least somebody's having a good day," Morales said as Glenn drove in front of them waving a fist in the air.

"Good for him," Becky muttered from in between Kenny and T-Dog. The entire back of the truck was cramped and if she didn't get out soon she was going to scream.

The truck rolled up into a camp right behind a van.

"Come meet everybody," Morales said before getting out.

Andrea pulled the trucks back door up and piled out, everyone else following suit. Lee helped Clementine and Becky down while Kenny held Duck.

"Sweet relief," Becky sighed as she bent down wit her hands on her knees. "It was way to cramped in there."

Lee let out a chuckle, "you did good," he assured her.

Lee's group followed the others around the back. They could see Andrea hugging a younger blond girl, both crying. Two children ran up to Morales with their mother following close behind.

"You are a welcomed sight," an older man with a fishing hat in said to Morales and the others. He and Morales hugged laughing. "I thought we had lost you folks for sure."

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" A man in a blue shirt asked.

"New guy, and some old friends- they got us out," Glenn answered.

"New guy?" The man questioned.

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town," Morales answered. "They were with him also," he nodded to Lee and the others. "Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello." Rick exited the car. "The guys a cop, just like you," he added.

The man looked like he'd seen a ghost. Behind him, a mother was kneeling in front of her son, both turned to look at Rick with tear filled eyes.

"Oh my god," Rick choked out before he started to run towards them.

"Dad! Dad!" The boy screamed as he ran to him, his mother following behind him. He and Rick fell to the ground crying, before Rick held him and walked towards his wife.

Clementine clutched Becky's hand causing the teen to look at her. "Do you think that'll happen to us?" She asked tearfully.

Becky gave the younger girl a tight hug. "I hope so..."

Later that night everyone was gather around a campfire listening to Rick's tale, all except one family.

"Disoriented, I guess that comes closest. Disoriented," Rick said as he held his wife and son. "Fear, confusion- all those things but... disoriented comes closest."

"Words can be meager thighs," the old man, Dale, said. "Sometimes they fall short."

"I felt like I'd been ripped out if my life and out somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever," Rick said.

"Mom said you died," Carl spoke up.

Rick looked from her and back to Carl. "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medvac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened," Lori said softly.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell. And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun," Rick said.

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane spoke up now.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it," Rick said sincerely.

"There goes those words falling short again," Dale said. "Paltry things."

The sound of another log being put on the fire caught their attention and they all turned to see Ed sit back down at his camp.

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane called out.

"It's cold, man," Ed answered.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it?" Shane said. "Keep our fires low, just embers, so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said its cold. You should mind your own business for once," Ed said.

Shane got up and walked over to him. Becky watched their interaction, unable to hear what was being said.

"Clem," Becky whispered to the girl who was sharing a blanket with her.

"Yeah?" Clementine whispered back.

"Stay away from that Ed man... I don't think he's safe." Lee, who'd been sitting on the log behind them, and whose legs were currently being used as back pillows, nodded in approval as both girls glanced at him for confirmation.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked once Shane returned. "He won't be happy to hear that his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him," T-Dog said. "I dropped the key, it's on me."

"I cuffed him," Rick disagreed. "That makes it mine."

"Guys, it's not a competition," Glenn said. "I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did," T-Dog said evenly. "Hell if I'm gonna hide from him."

"We could lie," Amy suggested.

"Or tell the truth," Andrea shook her head. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us all killed," she looked at Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobodies fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale asked skeptically. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise- we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it," T-Dog sighed.

"We were all scared," Andrea said. "We all ran. What's your point?"

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that- not that chain, not that padlock. My point- Dixon's alive and he's still up there handcuffed on that roof. That's on us," T-Dog got up and left. "Lee can I talk to you?" Rick asked as Lee finished setting up his and the girls tent. "Real quick, and alone," he added.

"Sure," Lee said before glancing back at the girls. "You two stay in the tent, I'll be right back."

"ok," Becky said yawning. Lee waited until they zipped up the tent before he followed Rick. "What's up?" He asked when they stopped.

"I know who you are," Rick said. "I've known since we were in the store," he looked at Lee's panicked face before he continued. "But I trust you, I don't see a reason not to trust you after seeing you protect those girls like they're your own."

"I... Thank you," Lee said.

"I won't say anything to the group, that's your business, but have you said anything to yours?"

"Yeah, I have," Lee said.

"How'd they take it?" Rick asked.

(*)

"Better then I thought," Lee answered.

"You're a good man," Rick said again. "Have a nice night."

"You too," Lee said before he went back into his shared tent.

As he settled Clementine wrinkled her nose. "It smells like..."

"Shit," Lee said without thinking.

"That was a swear!" Clementine said sounding disgusted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't say things like that," Lee quickly apologized.

From behind Clementine Becky let out a wheezing laugh, which lead Lee to chuckle and even Clementine let out a giggle.

"Goodnight girls," Lee said as he felt his eyes start to close.

"Goodnight Lee," Clementine whispered.

"night," Becky said.

The next morning Lee was with Glenn watching as the sports car got taken apart. Becky was dragged by Duck and Clem to play with the other kids further into camp while the rest of his group were helping out wherever they could.

"Look at them," Glenn said shaking his head as Rick walked up. "Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean."

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get," Dale said to Glenn. "Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn," he patted his shoulder as he walked past.

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days," Glenn whispered to the two. Lee bit back a chuckle.

"Maybe we'll get yo steak another one someday," Rick reassured him before walking off again.

Glenn looked hopeful at the thought while Lee shook his head. Any further talking between the two was cut off by Shane bringing back some water.

"Waters here, y'all," he called. "Just a reminder to boil before use."

A loud scream sounded, followed by Carl screaming for his mom while Becky was screaming for Lee.

"Carl?!" Lori yelled as she ran towards the scream.

Lee was already ahead of her. "Becky! Clementine!" He yelled as he entered the clearing. Other children began to scream for their parents as every adult abandoned what they were doing to rush to their aid.

Carl ran into his mothers arms as Becky ran at Lee dragging Clementine and Duck behind her.

"What is it? What happened?" Lee asked them quickly. Becky shook her head and looked out behind the bushes. "Stay here with Katjaa," Lee told them before following Rick to the area.

A walker eating a deer greeted them. Slowly it stood up and roared at them, stumbling a step forward. Rick hit it first, followed by Shane and Lee. Everyone hit it to the ground before Dale chopped off its head.

"It's the first one we've had up here," Dale said finally. "They've never come this far up the mountain."

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim spoke up.

Branches began to snap and footsteps approached, everyone tensed up and raised their weapons. A man with a crossbow appeared.

"Oh, Jesus," Shane sighed.

"Son of a bitch," the man snapped. "That's my deer! Look at it, all gnawed on by this... " he began to kick the dead walker. "Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down, son," Dale said. "That's not helping."

"What do you know about it, old man?" The man snapped at him. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" He asked the others.

"I would not risk that," Shane said.

The man sighed. "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel- about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

In front of him the walkers head suddenly started to move. Amy let out an "oh god" before the man shot it in the head with an arrow.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" He took out the arrow. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" He walked off. "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!" He called out as he entered the camp.

'This must be Daryl,' Lee thought as he and the others followed him.

"I got us some squirrel!" Daryl added. "Let's stew 'em up."

"Daryl, just slow up a but. I need to talk to you," Shane said.

"About what?"

"About Merle," Shane answered. "There was a- there was a problem in Atlanta."

Daryl was silent for a minute before asked," he dead?"

"We're not sure," Shane answered.

"He either I'd or he ain't!"

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," Rick said as he walked up.

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed hi, on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!"

"...yeah," Rick said.

Daryl threw the squirrels at Rick and attempted to tackle him, but Shane got to him first. Daryl pulled out a knife and swiped at Rick, on,y to be placed in a choke hold by Shane.

"You best let me go!" Daryl yelled.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't," Shane said.

"Choke holds illegal," Daryl grunted.

"You can file a complaint," Shane said.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic," Rick said to Daryl. "Do you think we can manage that?"

They let Daryl go and watched as he sat on the ground panting.

"What I did was not on a whim," Rick said to him. "Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key," T-Dog spoke up. "I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

Daryl let out a scoff. "If that's supposed to make me feel better it don't," he said to him.

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof- so the geeks couldn't get at him- with a padlock," T-Dog said.

"It's gotta count for something," Lee said to Daryl now.

"Hell with all y'all!" Daryl screamed. "Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him."

"They'll show you," Lori said suddenly. "Isn't that right?"

Rick nodded. "I'm going back."

"so that's it, huh?" Shane asked Rick as he exited the tent dressed in his uniform. "You're just gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?"

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody- not you, Shane; Lori least of all," Rick said before continuing down his path.

"Tell her that," Shane snapped.

"She knows."

"Well, look, i- I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just- could you throw me a bone here man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words more carefully," Daryl warned.

"No, I did. Douche bags what I meant," Shane said. "Merle Dixon- the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"what he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die if thirst- me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like am animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being."

"So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?" Lori asked.

Rick looked at Glenn.

"Oh, come on," Glenn groaned.

"You know the way. You've been there before- in bad out, no problem. You said so yourself," Rick said. "It's not fair if me to ask- I know that- but I'd feel a lot better with you along."

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane said.

"Four," T-Dog spoke up.

"Five," Lee added, earning shocked looks from Becky and Clementine.

"That's five," Dale said.

"It's not just five. You're putting everyone at risk, Rick. Just know that. You saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp."

"It seems to me shay you really need most here are more guns," Rick said.

"Right, the guns," Glenn said in realization.

"Wait, what guns?" Shane asked.

"Six shotguns, two high powered rifles, over a dozen handguns." Rick said. "I cake and out the station before I left and dropped it in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's in the street waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?"

"700 rounds, assorted."

As Rick got bolt cutters from Dale and Jim, Lee went to the girls to say goodbye.

"Lee, don't go," Clementine pleaded.

"I gotta, sweet pea," Lee said softly. "I'll be back before you know it, ok?" He looked up at Becky. "You two will be safe here, you got Kenny and the others to protect you."

"Just... Just make it back, ok?" Becky said finally. "You're tough, but anything can happen... So please."

"I will, don't you worry," Lee said as he hugged them both.

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl yelled.

Lee gave the two one last hug before Kenny placed a hand on their shoulders. "I'll keep them safe," he assured the other man. "Now go on," he added.

Lee nodded and went into the truck, and soon the five of them were gone and driving dins the road back into Atlanta.

Ok so the * means that it's a "missing scene" sort of thing. Basically that means that anything that is said that had either passed already, or didn't make it into the story because it would drag out a scene- it'll be placed into a companion piece. I'll have the scene up probably later today or tomorrow.


	5. Story Update

It's been a while since I last looked at this story and since then my plans for it has changed as the new seasons have come out. I plan on rewriting this series to make it more fresh and to keep it engaging.

So please be on the look out for the newly updated story.


End file.
